For all positive integers $n$, the $n$th triangular number $T_n$ is defined as $T_n = 1+2+3+ \cdots + n$. What is the greatest possible value of the greatest common divisor of $4T_n$ and $n-1$?
Answer: By the arithmetic series formula, $T_n = \frac{n(n+1)}{2}$, so $4T_n = 2n(n+1) = 2n^2 + 2n$. By the Euclidean algorithm, \begin{align*}\text{gcd}\,(2n^2 + 2n, n-1) &= \text{gcd}\,(2n^2 + 2n - (n-1) \times 2n, n-1) \\ &= \text{gcd}\,(4n, n - 1) \\ &= \text{gcd}\,(4n - 4(n-1) , n-1) \\ &= \text{gcd}\,(4, n -1) \le \boxed{4}.\end{align*} For example, this is true for $n = 5$.